Nizzo
Nathan Willard (Date of birth unknown) is a caw professional wrestler, better known by his ringname Big Nizzo. Nizzo currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). He is one of the original Homie's superstars and die hard Juggalo. He is good personal friends with Juggalo Joe and Vegas. He also is daiting fellow HWE star Anal Avenger. HWE 2006 Season Nizzo, being a original Homie, was around since HWE's creation. He appeared for the first time in the King of the Ring tournament against his good friend Air Blair in a TLC match. With a little help from his girlfriend, Nizzo pinned Blair and moved onto round two. Ironically, he would end up fighting his girlfriend, at the time known as Anal Angel, in round two. He would end up losing the match after a hurricanranna. Following his loss, Nizzo fought Dave Keene in a hell in a cell match in the battle of the homies tournament. Nizzo fought hard to redeem his loss but once again came up short against Keene. Ironically after this, Nizzo and Dave began to tag team together. As the team slowly began to deteriorate, Nizzo had to fight his girlfriend in a hell in a cell match at Judgement day. In the following months he fought Keene, Dani 2 Dope, and Ian. Nizzo's inner drunk began to become very clear soon after when he challenged Stone Cold Steve Austin to a bar brawl in the Legends vs Homies vs Juggalos tournament. Unfortunately, Nizzo wasn't the better bar room brawler, as Austin whooped his ass 3:16 style. Looking desperately for a win, Nizzo teamed with his girlfriend and took on ICP in a steel cage match at the Royal Rumble, which they did win. Nizzo then took part in a match between himself, Anal Angel, and Hollywood Hulk Hogan for the World Heavyweight championship, which he would end up losing the match. 2007 Season Nate would end up getting to fight his girlfriend for her World Title at the start of the new season. Nate would make the most of this opportunity and win his first world title that night. Nizzo's first match as the new champion was against Jeff Verdon and Don the Dude on raw, which he won. Nizzo took a vacation for a month but when he came back, he was challenged by Juggalo Joe for a Title-for-title steal cage match at summer slam. Nizzo was going to the match when he was attacked by the God of War Kratos. Due to this attack, a replacement was found for Nizzo. Nathan choose his good friend Hulk Hogan to represent him. Following this, Nizzo and the other homies moved to the Smackdown brand. Nizzo accompanied his girlfriend to her match with Kratos on the next episode of Smackdown. Nathen's reign as world champion finally came to a end at Homies Night Main Event when the God of War beat him down and pinned him for the championship. Following his loss, Nizzo rebounded and beat Ty for the Beer:30 championship at Taboo Tuesday. Nizzo would then defend his Beer:30 championship against the leagues resident homo Creg in a bar brawl, which he would win after smashing Creg against the pinball machine. Nizzo would then defend his Beer:30 championship in a match against Todd Esbrook, which he would lose another homiemania match and his belt. 2008 Season In between 07 and 08, something happened to Nizzo that was never explained so at the beginning of the 08 season he had homo character and his appearance was very drastic then what it used to be. He teamed a few times with his girlfriend Anal Angel until she was fired and he fell off the map mid way through the season. 2009 Season After the embarrassing homo character from the year before, Nizzo took a extended break from the ring to reinvent himself. After some beers, he decided to bulk up, use some steroids he got got from Ty, and return to the ring. He returned in a match vs Snooky and would end up winning, making a triumpht return. The next month, Nizzo took part in the WCW title tournament, but lost to Juggalo Joe in round one and was eliminated. At Cyber Funday, the boss himself Ian decided he wanted to see Nizzo vs Dani 2 dope. The two old friends fought in a match with Nizzo getting the win. This would set up a feud between the two that lead to them being inserted into the World heavyweight championship match at Homie Series, which Nizzo did not win. He did, however, continue his feud with Dani, who won the World championship in the match. The two fought at Homie's Tribute to the Troops in a Inferno match, which Nizzo lost. Following this he competed in the Homies Rumble, but did not win. He then got entered into that year's money in the bank match. He had a match with two of his other opponents in the match before the ppv, winning that. He then competed in the Money in the Bank match, but despite coming close, did win again at Homiemania. 2010 Season Nizzo had decided to change up his look some for the new season, donning full Juggalo gear. His first and only match of the season was against the returning J, who dominated Nizzo. The lose showed Nizzo he wasn't what he used to, so he quit wrestling for a while and decided to get drunk. 2011 Season Nizzo reappeared in HWE in the middle of the 2011 season during a match between Juggalo Joe and T-Bone. He interfered on JJ's behalf, allowing him to beat T-bone. Nizzo stated after the match he did it cuz Tbone beat his nephew's Sawed Off and The Second Coming. Nizzo would once again dissaper from the ring for a number of months until he appeared at Homiemania that year to talk with the then world champion Juggalo Joe. Nizzo would aid his friend in the Hell in a Cell match against the vengeful Vegas as the two fought on top of the cell. The numbers game only worked for a short while until Vegas powerbombed both Juggalo's off the cell. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *HWE Beer:30 Champion (1 time) *HWE Original *Homiemania record: 0-3 Category:CAW Category:HWE Category:Original